


An Eye for an Eye

by SuperJedders



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Non-Canonical Violence, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Recall, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperJedders/pseuds/SuperJedders
Summary: Taken prisoner by the Junkers during a mission gone south, Jesse McCree finds himself bargaining for his life and his freedom.But what could he possibly offer two crazy Junkers?





	An Eye for an Eye

Drip! Drip!

Stale water dripped from the rusted pipe into an old metal hubcap tucked in the corner of the dimly lit room. The cracked concrete floor stained with all manner of substances; from large black marks that could have been a resulting leak from an old oil drum or treads remnant of a car tyre, to the dark red marks which could have been left by a rusting piece of machinery or the stubborn stains from a bloody gunfight. Dust particles floated through the air, picked up by the breeze seeping through holes in the walls and ceiling, the occasional dry leaf screeching across the floor once swept into the winds embrace only to be tucked into a dark recess of the room and abandoned, no doubt crumbling into dust. Despite the dry atmosphere caused by the summer heat outside the entire room reeked of mould and mildew, choking the senses and drawing a rasping cough from the figure in the centre of the room.

The wooden chair the figure was seated on creaked with protest as they shifted their weight slightly, another dry cough forcing its way through their lungs and near doubling him over before he hawked back, spitting bloodied phlegm to the side with a look of disgust in his eyes. Brown hues scanned the room for any sign of life, an annoyed exhale escaping them when only a rat scuttled past in the distance, pausing to drink from the rusted hubcap. His throat was drier than the Sahara right now, and despite the fact the water in said hubcap would have been filthy and warm the male found himself licking his lips and feeling envious of the rodent. Grunting he jerked his body, feeling the resistance of the tape binding his limbs and torso to the chair but taking some glee in the shrill shriek of the wooden chair legs grating the floor briefly startling the rat away from the drink. Dam rodent rubbing it in his face. Speaking of rodents…

The door flew open with a loud bang, the shrill maniacal laughter unmistakable alongside the gentle step thump of a peg leg entering the room. The lanky Australian entered dragging a large metal drum behind him, the metal grating against the floor and leaving a trail before it was settled on the floor with a dull metallic thump.

**"I'll just…leave this here!"**

Turning around, wild eyes settled on the male strapped to the chair, a grin spreading across his pointed features as he ran his metallic hand through his thinning hair, the ends smouldering and causing a small amount of light. Stepping closer he hunched slightly with the movement, his peg leg dragging slightly before he crouched down to make eye contact with his prisoner, hands on his knees.

**"G'day cobber!"**  he said, noting the scowl crossing the mans grizzled features, stepping back with another loud cackle  **"Hooley Dooley, ol' Roadhog did a real number on you mate! Just look at that shiner that's a beauty!"**  his hands twitched at his side before he reached to touch the large bruising across the male's eye.

Brown hues settled on the rodent furiously. Yanking his head away from the Rat's touch, his breathing became heavier as he bit back on his annoyance letting his lip curl into a smirk  **"Aint nutin' compared te' what I'm gun' do t'ye when I get outta 'ere."**  He took a moment to draw a breath  **"An' just so we're clear…I'm not yer mate"**  the southern drawl of his words twisted into a growl, the tone only amusing the Australian even further.

**"Hahahaha! Now we're talkin'"**  he turned and hobbled past the captive towards a bundle of items set off to the side  **"Oo, what do have we here?"**  he said plucking the tattered cowboy hat and setting it on his head, whirling around and drawing finger guns with a wild grin  **"Howdy Partner!"**  he said, jokingly poking his left thumb through an invisible belt and awkwardly striding towards his captive, stopping to giggle before wilding firing his finger pistol around the room. He noted the annoyed look on his captive's face and turned back to the items  **"Oooo just look at this beauty!"**  plucking the silver revolver into view he admired it in the dim light before aiming it at the wall opposite and narrowing one eye  **"Finders keepers I reckn'.."**

**"If y'all know what's good fer ye, you'll set that down and step off"**

Turning back to his captive he awkwardly dangled the weapon off his index finger, shifting his weight to once side  **"Oh yeah? And who's guna make me?"** he grinned, trembling in anticipation, enjoying the fury in the man's features as he awaited a name.

**"Jesse McCree"**

The gruff, somewhat muffled, response certainly didn't come from the cowboy strapped to the chair, but from behind him. Whirling around his shoulders slumped as Roadhog entered the room, the large brute of a man easily carrying his large hook at his side, expression hidden by the mask.

**"Roadie! Must you ruin my fun?"**  Junkrat whined, watching as his partner in crime heavily sat down on one of the abandoned barrels with a grunt **. "In case you forgot, this drongo is the reason we aren't rolling in cash right now!"**

The large man tugged a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and shoved it in Junkrats direction, watching the scrawny rodent pluck it from his grasp curiously  **"And what's this?"**  he asked, the paper rustling as he uncrumpled it. His eyes flew open before he spun towards McCree, holding the paper up and glancing from it to the gunslinger before a grin spread across his features.

Jesse shifted his gaze from Roadhog to Junkrat, the wide-eyed expression that overtook the maniacs face told him exactly what the piece of paper was, the gunslinger leaning his head back and an exasperated sigh escape his lips.

**"You see this roadie?! We're rich! Filthy stinkin' rich!"** The wanted poster was carelessly tossed in the air as Junkrat celebrated his new-found wealth, dancing around the gunslinger as the poster fluttered to the floor slowly.

Jesse let a chuckle escape him, an amused smirk playing on his features as he relaxed in the chair. Well as much as a man bound to a chair could anyway. The laugh grabbed Junkrats attention immediately, the Junker in his face demanding to know what was so funny.

**"Y'all won't be gettin' a cent o' that reward money fellas"**  Jesse let a coy smile play on his bruised features, watching Junkrat try to work out why only to give up and demand answers from the cowboy. McCree kept silent, only answering when the Junker grabbed the front of his open shirt and practically spat the words into his face. Grimacing he tugged his face away from the Australian, wiping his cheek on his shoulder  **"Well if memory serves, there's a nice reward fer bringin' you fella's in too. I can't imagin' they'd be willin' to part with my reward money when you walk me in"**  he watched the realisation cross Junkrats face and stifled a chuckle.

**"Dammit! My riches! My money! My-"** the grunt from Roadhog stopped the Rats rant, a nervous chuckle escaping him  **"I mean…our money"**  the approving snort from the hog settled his nerves, the anger returning  **"Grrrgh…now what do we do!"** he asked, stamping his peg leg and folding his arms like a child throwing a tantrum.

**"We get rid of the problem. He's worth nothing to us now"**  Roadhog said, heaving himself to his feet and dragging his hook off the side. His heavy steps echoed slightly in the room, his breathing laboured as though every step was a struggle for the large man. The hook glinted threateningly in the light, the tip angled towards the cowboy who immediately began spouting his defence.

**"Now hold on!"**  he said, briefly tugging at his restraints again in the hopes of feeling some give in them. Brown hues stared at the hook which loomed closer and closer before the sharp tip was placed against his throat, threatening to pierce his flesh  **"Must be sumin' you fellas want?"**  he looked towards Junkrat briefly  **"Sumin' valuable?"**  The hope was to buy himself more time with the promise of valuables, the Junkers didn't know what he had in terms of possessions so it was time to make use of his silver tongue.

**"Wait a minute, wait a minute!"**  Junrkat dove into view, shoving the hook away and ignoring the fact the hook snagged McCrees skin, a trickle of blood running down his neck. Pointed features, and the smell of burning were inches away from Jesses'  **"What sort of valuables we talking about cowboy?"**  Junkrat was leaning far too close for the gunslingers liking, more so because the Junker had placed both hands on each of Jesse's arms and was leaning heavily on them, sending a dull ache through the bones and muscles.

**"Well…"**  Jesse licked at his lips, reminded again how thirsty he was and pushing the thought to the back of his mind before glancing past the Junker and spying his Peacekeeper on the side  **"There's my gun fer starters…"** he trailed off, wincing as Junkrat shoved backwards and scooped up the gun.

**"This?"**  he asked, sneering at the gun before laughing  **"Pah, it belongs on the scrap heap"**  he threw the gun carelessly across the room, the gun skittering across the floor out of sight  **"Next!"**  he barked.

Jesse stared slack jawed as his gun was tossed aside, skittering under some old shelves out of sight. Trash? Anger was bubbling beneath his brown hues, not helped by the snapping of the Junkers thin, dirty fingers in front of his face.

**"Tick tock tick tock tick tock!"**  Junkrat giggled again  **"I'd hate to let old Pig face over there have another crack at ya"**

Jesse shook his head, strands of hair falling over his face as he desperately thought of something else he could offer as collateral for- he paused. What exactly was he offering collateral for? His freedom? His life? Time? He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment and finally lifted his gaze back to the Junkers  **"I got an' old hoverbike y'all can have if ye' fancy it…"**  he could tell his offer was falling flat mid-sentence, the Junker yawning loudly.

**"Try again. Mate"**  he gestured towards Roadhog who twisted his hook, a reminder of what was to come if he failed to deliver something the Junkers deemed valuable.

O O O O

Jesse attempted to negotiate for another 10 minutes, everything he offered met with wayward comments or flat out rejected. The Junkers cared not for standard weapons, the cowboy couldn't offer them jewels and even attempting to falsify riches had just earned him another bone chilling laugh from the rat and a reminder to behave in the form of a fist to the gut from Roadhog.

Staring down at the floor Jesse heaved a defeated sigh and shook his head  **"Y'all are impossible to bargain with fellas. I ain't got nuthin' else for ya…"** he shrugged his shoulders, resigning himself to his fate.

Junkrat had perched himself on an empty oil drum, mindlessly spinning McCree's hat around with his index finger as he listened to the cowboys offers. The gunslinger's words of defeat snapped him to attention, the hat carelessly frisbeed aside, skipping once off the floor before resting in the shadows  **"Aw, such a pity. Well you know what they say…if at first you don't succeed"** he faltered for the rest of the saying  **"...blow it up again!"**  he jumped to his feet with another maniacal laugh before cracking his knuckles and skittering over to a box of wires and metal pieces practically throwing himself into the box before rooting around and tugging a circular item, which resembled a landmine, into view with a grin.

Giddy with excitement, Jamison half stumbled back towards McCree, clumsily setting the device at the male's feet with a thump  **"This bombs for you!"**  Junkrat announced, cackling as the cowboy tried once again to yank free from his restraints, cussing at the pair while he did so.

Junkrat turned his attention to Roadhog who was stood off to the side, gently running a large thumb over the hook edge and waiting for his moment with the cowboy. The Junker knew he and McCree had fought pretty hard and that the large man wanted his revenge on the cowboy.  **"He's all yours Roadie!"**  Junkrat said, leaping up onto the oil drum and swinging his legs, hunching forward and clasping his hands together, excitement etched on his features as Roadhog sauntered over, grabbing McCree by the jaw, tilting the chair back into its hind legs and raising the hook high above the defenceless cowboy.

**"I'm guna make you squeal"**  Hog spoke gruffly, enjoying the brief flash of fear in the cowboy's brown hues.

Jesse forcibly settled his gaze into a determined frown, spitting at the hog  **"Fuckin' do yer worst Bacon bits!"** he spat defiantly. Clearly his insult hit a nerve as the hook was tossed aside and instead a large fist collided with his face. The other large hand kept itself fastened around his jaw, his restraints stopping him from retaliating or defending himself as the Hog landed blow after blow. He felt his nose break after the second collision, a rib crack after the third blow to his chest and was spitting up blood after the fifth blow to his abdomen. Despite the pain he was in, Jesse had bit down hard on his tongue so to speak, not even a squeak of pain escaping his lips. Instead his brown hues burned with furious defiance. He wouldn't allow these Junkers the satisfaction of hearing his cries of pain, he wouldn't beg for his life.

O O O O

As Roadhog collected his hook from the floor, Jesse was granted a brief reprieve from the onslaught, taking the moment to catch his breath. Every inhale sent shockwaves of pain through his torso, each inhale a heaved wheezing sound before he hawked back another ball of bloody phlegm and spat it aside. A large shadow loomed over him once again, the Hog stood before him with the Hook in his grip.

**"Got somthin' to say cowboy?"** the gruff voice drew a tired smile from McCree. Brown hues lifting slowly from the floor, his tired gaze settling on the hog as he shook his head slowly, dark tendrils already threatening to swarm his vision.

**"I aint got nuthin' more to say to you, pork chop"**  he rasped the words before he let his head lull back, a cocky smirk etched his face as he lost consciousness, Roadhog angrily raising his Hook at the remark.

**"Hold on!"**  Junkrat half fell off the oil barrel in his attempt to approach, scrawny limbs reaching to stop the hook much to the annoyance of the larger Junker.

**"You've got a lot of nerve interrupting me Jamison…."**  Roadhog growled, watching as the Junker scuttled about the cowboy with an air of excitement about him.

**"Okay okay, I know…but look!"**  he said with a grin.

**"So?"**  Roadhog snorted with a shrug.

**"Its valuable! And sooo shiny…."** Junkrat grinned, his eyes glinting like a magpie as looked back to Roadhog.

**"You want that?"**  Roadhog asked, shaking his head with an annoyed snort as Junkrat nodded eagerly  **"Fine, stay here"**  Roadhog tossed his hook aside and left his partner in crime alone with the cowboy for a few minutes.

O O O O

Jesse awoke to the sound of insane giggling. The world blurring into focus he let a groan of pain escape him, his head moving briefly and his lips smacking together still desperate for some form of fluid to quench his thirst.

**"Hurry Roadie! He's waking up!"**  The urgent tone in Junkrats voice drew a frown to the cowboy's face as he tried to lift his chin from his chest, grunting as his neck protested the movement, muscles stiff from being hunched for so long.

It was then he felt his left arm being yanked around, free from the restraints and yet being manhandled by larger hands than his own. Rolling his gaze over he noticed the two Junkers eagerly strapping his arm to a flat table they had wheeled over  **"What're ya doin' now?"** McCree slurred, trying to tug it right hand up to rub at his eyes only to be reminded by the sharp tug of the restraint tugging further into his skin, that he was still a prisoner.

Junkrat chuckled to himself  **"You had something valuable after all mate, once we have it we'll let you go."**  The snigger that escaped the rat unsettled McCree, but with his mind still struggling to process his surroundings brown hues closed against his will. The strap was tugged tight against his wrist, the other further up his arm tested to ensure it was tight before the Junkers appeared to be ready to begin  **"All set. Ready Roadie?"**  Junkrat eagerly drummed his fingertips together and licked his lips as he waited for the Hog to begin.

**"You're sure about this Jamison?"**  Hog asked roughly.

The Junkers robotic hand planted itself on his scrawny frame, a false look of offense crossing his features  **"And what would make you think I'm not 100% certain hog?"**

**"Well for starters, it's a left arm"**  Hog grunted, the two Junkers looking to each other then to the limb and back again.

**"So?"**

**"What are you going to do with a left arm?"**  Roadhog asked, snorting once and clearing his throat as Junkrat took a moment to ponder the question.

**"Ah…well. I know exactly what I'll use it for…"**  Jamison trailed off, tapping his chin thoughtfully before an idea came to mind  **"Simple! I'll keep it spare. Never know when I might need it! Besides, whose to say it doesn't have some nice parts I can use to upgrade this rickety bunch o' bolts"**  he wiggled the robotic fingers on his right hand, the joints loose and creaking in places. It was actually remarkable a digit or two didn't fall off with the motion.

**"Makes sense I guess…"** Roadhog said with a shrug, plucking a large blade from the table beside him.

**"Now that's a knife!"** Junkrat said before his trademark cackle filled the air.

O O O O

Jesse had been teetering on the verge of unconsciousness when the blade carved into his arm. Immediately his eyes flew open as pain tore through his arm, his instinctive reaction to yank the robotic limb away met with resistance from the leather straps tying it to the table **. "The fuck! What the hell!"**  his voice echoed in the room as the blade was lifted briefly, reangled and driven deep into his flesh, a cry of pain ripping free from the cowboy's lips. His body writhed, desperate for release, seeking to pull his arm towards him and cradle it until the pain went away. The restraints began to cut into his exposed flesh as he fought and bucked as much as he could.

**"You said you'd give us something valuable…no take backs!"**  Junkrat laughed over the cowboy's yells of pain, watching as Roadhog twisted the blade, trying to sever wires from nerves and grunting with exertion, blood splattering the blade and pooling across the table. The thick crimson liquid dripping off the sides and adding another stain to the floor.

**"Ya…ya'll…a…are fuckin'…insane…"**  McCree panted, gritting his teeth and biting down on another cry of agony. His breathing was becoming laboured, images of when he originally lost his arm flickering behind his eyelids every time he squeezed his eyes shut. The loud thumping of his heart was drowning out the sounds around him, blood pulsating in his ears, driving a pounding headache through his head so powerful he thought his skull would split open. Another nerve was severed from his arm  **"FUCKIN' STOP IT!"**  he bellowed, spit flying from his lips, his head tossed back as he yelled his plea to the ceiling  **"PLEASE! STOP!"**  he wanted unconsciousness to take him, but his adrenaline was sky high, his heart pumping so fast in panic that he feared it would bust from his chest. He was going to have to sit through the torture, sit through seeing the gleeful expression on Junkrats face, endure the stench of his own sweat, fear and blood in the air and hear his own scream reverberating off the walls accompanied by the heavy breathing from the Hog and cackle from the rat. This was what hell was like he decided. He also decided that if he got out of this alive he was going to make the pair of Junker pay severely for the pain they had caused him

Sweat had pooled under his arms, soaking his torso, back and was running down the side of his face in beads. His complexion was paling with every twist of the knife, his stomach flipping as he felt nerves and tendons popping beneath the blade as Roadhog forced it through his arm, twisting violently. His voice was so hoarse from yelling it was actually surprising when tape was slapped down across his mouth by the hog.

**"Peace and quiet!"**  The Hog had snarled before resuming the torture. Screams muffled by the tape, McCree could only stare in horror as the hog continued his clumsy assault to remove his robotic limb. Why did Mercy have to fuse it with his nerves, why couldn't it be something simpler? His thoughts were interrupted as the blade was roughly inserted against and pushed to try and pry the limb off, another cry of pain muffled by the tape as light-headedness washed over him.

O O O O

He lost track of time, the pain exhausting, his yells of agony barely registering as anything above a rough groan. His head rested on his shoulder, his pale complexion highlighting the bruising from his earlier beating and complementing the sheen of sweat that soaked his face. Chestnut hair was plastered to his head, brown hues rimmed with dark circles and the whites of his eyes heavily bloodshot as he stared down at his mutilated arm. The metal limb was smeared with varying shades of crimson blood, the mixture of drying and fresh doing little to hide the mess the Hog had made trying to get the limb away from its owner.

**"You tried-"**

**"Yes…"**  Hog growled his response, tossing the dull blade aside with a clatter and letting out a grunt of thought.

**"Wow I'm surprised you're still awake after all that mate!"**  Junkrat tapped the side of McCrees face with a grin, pouting theatrically at the weak groan that escaped the former Overwatch agent  **"I think he's upset with us Roadie…."**  He said before chuckling to himself, his laugh cut short as something exploded in the distance, drawing both Junkers attention towards the door.  **"What was that?!"**  Jamison was immediately twitchy and limped towards the door, grabbing his gun on route.  **"Keep going, I'll go check it out"**  he said before leaving the Hog and the Cowboy alone.

Roadhog began to unfasten the limbs restraints, lifting the metal limb off the table and examining it, ignoring the whimpers of pain escaping from its attached owner, merely dropping it back on the table. McCree let out a pained yell which quickly tapered off before he looked at the Hog, resting his eyes for a moment. At this rate, the gunslinger just wanted them to lop the dam thing off and leave, they were dragging it out far too much.

The door was opened with a hurry and slammed shut, Junkrat resting his back against it with wide eyes  **"Roadie we have company!"**

Roadhog grunted in annoyance  **"How many?"**  he asked

**"4…5 maybe"**  Junkrat edged away from the door, cocking his gun with a grin ready to fight as Roadhog stepped away to grab his own weapons

**"Let's go"**  he said gruffly, turning to leave only to pause as Junkrat scuttled in front of him and stopped him.

**"Hold on, we're leaving?"**  he asked, seeming irked to not be leaping full on into an attack.

**"Yeah, we're outnumbered. Come on Rat"**  Hog moved to push past the Junker only to stop at the Australians protests

**"But…but my….our treasure!"**  Junkrat looked back with a  **frown "We can't leave empty handed Hog! We walk away now and everything we've worked for will go up in flames! I can see it now first this, then our next big heist will-"**  a large hand was placed over the Junkers mouth to silence him.

**"Urgh do you ever shut up!"**  Roadhog growled the retort before shoving his gun into Junkrats arms as he pushed past and headed back towards McCree.

Jesse let his eyes open again, sensing the large shadow loom over him once again. Strands of hair had fallen over his eyes as the expressionless pig mask stared down at him. Moments of silence before the hog grabbed the robotic limb with both hands and began to pull.

The pain ripped through his arm and into his shoulder like an electric shock, driving fresh screams of agony from the cowboy's lips, his words muffled by the tape. He stared up at the Hog, yelling and yelling through the tape, as the limb was jerked around violently, yanked and tugged like a dog playing tug of war with a chew toy. He could feel wires and nerves severing violently, feel them popping beneath his skin, wires ripping themselves free as far up as his shoulders.

A large hand was placed over his face, the hog making a final effort to rip his arm away. Jesse squeezed his eyes shut, crying out into the tape as Roadhog pulled hard, the tension building more and more, driving the pain into his shoulder and shock waving it through his spine. His vision was turning white, his senses fading as he felt unconsciousness wash over him slowly when the final set of wires and nerves severed and the limb was ripped free, the tugging ceasing. McCree slumped in the chair, gasping for breath, his chest heaving and tears escaping the corners of his eyes, meeting with the beads of sweat running down from his brow. His body began to tremble, brown hues staring vacantly at the pool of blood on the floor, the cowboy becoming dead to his surroundings as shock settled in.

**"Here"**  Roadhog tossed the bloodied robotic limb towards Junkrat nonchalantly, the Junker catching it and clutching it to his chest with a mad laugh before waving it around in front of McCree's face

**"Ta for the helping hand mate!"**  Junkrat cackled at his own joke before hearing approaching footsteps.  **"Crikey, we'd best move. Come on Roadie!"**  he handed the hog his gun, the pair fleeing the building with only minutes to spare.

O O O O

**"Hostiles located, engaging targets**!" The door was forced open, two Overwatch agents barrelling into the room with their weapons drawn and stern looks on their faces as they looked for the Junkers. At the helm was Fareeha Amari, drafted when Overwatch was recalled a few months prior. She held a pistol in her hand as opposed to her standard rocket launcher for once and was dressed in standard Overwatch blue, her dark hues scanning the area.

Behind her Lena Oxton stood with both pulse pistols drawn and a serious expression etched on her brow before she glanced back  **"All clear luvs"** shooting a smile at the two new recruits as they entered the room. Hana Song was quick to enter with her pistol at her side, Lucio skating in with a gentle pump of music radiating from him designed to increase the teams speed.

**"Any sign of those Junkers?"**  Hana asked raising her pistol before Lena shook her head.

**"What about Eastwood? Athena seemed pretty certain that we'd find him-"**

**"Lucio!"**  Fareeha yelled out for the medic urgently, having moved on further into the room alone. The three agents shot each other alarmed looked before the Brazilian DJ boosted his song and the trio raced towards the voice, Hana and Lena skidding to a halt at the sight of Fareeha cutting an unconscious Jesse from the chair.

**"McCree? McCree can you hear me?"**  Fareeha let concern cross her features as she cut through the last of the tape and removed the tape from his mouth. Her hands gently placing themselves against the agent's cheeks and lifting his head **"Jesse?"**  she said urgently, glancing over her shoulder  **"Lucio, come here!"**  she called, the DJ quick to skate over and switch his song to the healing melody they all knew.

Hana nervously began biting her fingernails, the state of the cowboy unsettling her  **"This is all my fault…."**  She said quietly, feeling Lena place a hand on her shoulder, the Brit shaking her head sternly  **"It is, if I hadn't been over confident those Junkers wouldn't have gotten the drop on me and McCree wouldn't have had to step in"** she placed her hand to her lips, biting down on her quivering lip.

**"It's not your fault luv, sometimes things happen for a reason. Besides, no matter what the circumstance McCree would have stepped in to help anyone. It's what he does"**  Lena said with a soft smile before looking back towards the cowboy and spotting the missing robotic limb  **"You know I blamed myself for him loosing his arm all those years back?"**  she said, noting the surprise on Hana's face  **"He came for me. It was my first mission with Overwatch, he shouldn't have even been in the area but despite everything he was there and fought for humans, omnics and Overwatch."**  She took a moment to adjust her visor  **"The mission was a success, but to ensure the hostages and I got out safely he drew enemy fire. I don't know the full details, he never told us but something happened and the entire south side of the power station went up. When we found him he was trapped and badly injured, so Genji and I had to-"**  she paused to draw a  **breath "-we had to amputate his arm to save his life. He lost his arm protecting people, protecting me and for so long I believed myself responsible"**  she said softly, watching as Fareeha and Lucio began to look over the cowboy's injuries.

**"Wasn't he angry with you?"**  Hana asked

Lena chuckled  **"Oh he was furious for a while, but he needed time to look at everything. He accepted what happened, even thanked Genji and I for saving his life that day. It takes a lot to piss Jesse off, trust me"**  she smiled at the young  **Korean "You're not at fault Hana, and Jesse won't blame you for this"**  she said, glad to see Hana seemed to accept the small pep talk.

O O O O

**"Hey Eastwood, you hear us alright?"** Lucio asked, crouching down slightly and boosting the song to increase its intensity. The gentle yellow glow sending a small shudder through the fully healed agents as they watched their comrade for signs of consciousness. Fareeha taking the opportunity to ease him off the chair with Lucio's help, placing his back against the wall nearby instead. The pair crouching beside him and trying to rouse him.

Jesse slowly opened his eyes, panic coursing through him immediately, his brain screaming at him to fight back now that the tightness of the restraints around his torso and legs were absent. Lashing out, his right arm was caught easily by Fareeha and pinned to his side only increasing his state of panic **. "Jesse! Jesse!"**  the familiar yell of his name snapped his attention to the female who had pinned his arms to his sides so as prevent him lashing out, dark hues meeting his before he looked around **. "You're safe now Jesse"**  Fareeha said with a small smile, watching the cowboy glance back to her before he exhaled in utter relief and relaxed against the wall with shuddering breaths. His brown hues drifted to his mangled left arm, a pained noise escaping him as he squeezed his eyes shut and looked away.

**"It's ok Eastwood, we'll get you patched up in no time"**  Lucio said with a grin, boosting his healing melody yet again, the song radiating from the DJ  **"Just rest up, let the beat do its job"** he said, subtly bobbing his head in time with the music.

Fareeha bit hard on her bottom lip, taking a moment to assess the state of the male before her. He was littered in bruises, cuts and that's without even looking at the mess of where his robotic limb had resided.  **"What the hell did they do to you Jesse?"**  she regretted asking the question immediately, the words having blurted past her lips without so much as a forethought.

Jesse drew a slow breath, looking to Fareeha with a heavy expression.  **"Hell"**  he rasped, his voice scratched beyond recognition from his constant yelling and desperate need for a drink. He let his head lean back, thudding gently against the wall  **"They put me thru' hell"**  he wheezed, letting his eyes rest.

Fareeha nodded gently at his words, placing her hand on his and glancing back to Hana and Lena, concern etched across her features  **"Take all the time you need Jesse, we'll get you home once you're ready"**  she said before glancing back to the cowboy and brushing strands of hair away from his face.

The Junkers would pay for the suffering they caused. A simple glance to the other Overwatch members in the room told Fareeha that she wouldn't be alone in this conquest. All four of them, and no doubt Jesse included would want to see the two Aussies pay for what they had done.


End file.
